<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Goes on Outside the Phone Screens by Softichill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736691">What Goes on Outside the Phone Screens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softichill/pseuds/Softichill'>Softichill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reforming, Roommates, dunno really what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softichill/pseuds/Softichill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic I'm doing on the side of my chat room one! This is basically all the stuff that happens separate from the chatrooms and gives context to certain situations!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>If there's anything that seems romantic it is not intentional, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ringo Ando &amp; Ecolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Goes on Outside the Phone Screens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ringo sighed, turning off her phone and putting it in her pocket in one swift motion. Her mind was abuzz as she heard the door of her father’s car slam, millions of thoughts racing through her head. What was she going to say? How could she break the news to him? Would she even be able to? How could she explain it without completely freaking her dad out, seeing as he had the same fear of things that couldn’t be explained by science? What if Ecolo completely ruined the moment and would get banned from her house, free to cause whatever chaos they wanted to? Taking in a deep breath, she turned to the interdimensional blob of dark blue that had made themself at home in her room.</p><p>     “Ecolo, you stay here until I say it’s okay to come down.”</p><p>     “Aww, what? Can’t I come meet your dad??” Though their tone seemed disappointed, it was more mocking than anything and their smile never faltered. Ringo sighed again,</p><p>     “No, not until I say it’s okay. He doesn’t exactly know what to do with, uh…” she paused, “people like you. Uh, look, just, stay here, please?” She put on a pleading look, clasping her hands together and letting her exasperation show. The chaos incarnate that sat on her bed seemed to think for a moment, drool visible on their mouth, before smiling again and shrugging.</p><p>     “Alright! Whatever you’d like, Ri-ri~”</p><p>     “Wh-- Ri-ri?! Ugh, whatever. Don’t mess with my stuff!” Shutting the door behind her, Ringo quickly scaled down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, just in time to see her dad at the coffee maker. The strong scent hit her nose as he turned to look at her.</p><p>     “Oh, hey, Ringo!”</p><p>     “Hey, Dad. Uh, listen, there’s something I wanted to--”</p><p>     “Hold on one second. Do you want some coffee? Tea, maybe?” Her father’s face held a smile, the kind that proved he had no idea what his daughter was about to tell him. Sighing, Ringo requested the peach tea.</p><p>     Once the tea and coffee were made, fresh and hot, her dad set them both down at the coffee table in the living room, relaxing into the couch as he took a sip. “So, little lady, you wanted to tell me something earlier?” His smile from before wasn’t gone. Ringo sucked in a breath.</p><p>     “Well, you see, uh… it’s, um… well, uh….” Geez, why was this so hard?! Get it together, Ringo! Clearing her throat and shaking her head a bit, she decided to start from the beginning.</p><p>~~~</p><p>     One lengthy story and demonstration of Puyos later, Ringo’s father sat still, shocked. “So… to sum it up, an interdimensional blob thing came to our world, gave you the power of puyos, almost killed us, but then later had amnesia when everything was back to normal and is now obsessed with fun, which you’re taking advantage of to try and make them a better person? And they’re obsessed with you, so you’re trying to take care of them first?”</p><p>     “Yep, that’s basically what’s going on. They’re in my room right now…” She glanced at the stairs that led to her room for a moment, “Do you want me to go get them? They’re kinda, uh… not exactly patient.” She let out the tiniest awkward laugh at the end of her last sentence, looking at her dad hopefully. He blinked for a moment, trying to process everything.</p><p>     “Sure. I mean, I still don’t entirely understand, but maybe meeting this Ecolo fellow wil--”</p><p>     “Hoohooooo~! Thanks, Ri-ri’s dad!!” Ecolo seemed to suddenly pop into existence right next to Ringo, scaring her bad enough to make her fall off her spot on the dark brown couch. Her Dad jumped as well and pushed back into the sofa, nearly spilling his coffee that had long since cooled. The dimension hopper giggled, one of their three-nubbed hands held up to their mouth as they looked at the two scared humans. “Ahh, that was fun! You guys should see the looks on your faces, hehehee!” their cyan smile widened.</p><p>     “That was NOT fun! You could’ve made us stain the carpet!” Ringo stood up, smoothing out the skirt on her school uniform and moving her mug of tea closer to the center of the coffee table. “I didn’t enjoy that and neither did Dad. Don’t do that again!” She put her hands on her hips and glared at her chaotic friend. Ecolo giggled again,</p><p>     “Aw, but you look so cute when you’re face is like that!” Though they seemed to have no regrets, they looked between Ringo’s angry face and her dad’s terrified one again, and added, “But your dad doesn’t, so I’ll stop around him. Still fun though, heehee!” Their smile remained. </p><p>     For the third time that night, Ringo sighed. This was going to be a long few days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WILL write Klug's bday party soon. Mark my words I will get it done</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>